The Problem With Love
by keenbeanz
Summary: Annabeth knows a lot about Teenage pregnancies whether it be from MTV or Sex Ed, either way she is fairly certain that an unplanned teenage pregnancy is fairly high on her 'When Hell freezes over' list, but suddenly hell has frozen over and her dreams of Ivy League colleges are dashed all because of a drunken incident with an ex. Now all she has to do is tell the father.
1. Chapter 1

**This came from an idea on Tumblr that I saw like months ago and it has been stuck in my head since then and I really just had to write it.**

 **Anyhow I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

"Hi." His voice is deeper then she remembers. She blushes.

"Hey." He smiles coyly at her and she smiles back, maybe it's the alcohol or maybe, it's how the lights seem to reflect off his eyes like beautiful sea green diamonds, whatever the reason is when he hands her a drink she simply can't reject it.

* * *

"Holy shit!" She exclaims, her voice echoes off the tiles walls in her bathroom with an accusing tone. "Holy shit! This can't be happening." She brushes the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her track jumper. It's too hot to be wearing one, but all she wants to do is relax in it listening to Taylor Swift and eating a tub of double chocolate ice cream while crying over the life she could have had.

"Annabeth?" A voice from behind the door calls. It's Thalia, Annabeth's best friend since before kindergarten, Thalia the girl who Annabeth has confided in ever since she was five and had a crush on Tommy Peterson, Thalia the girl who helped Annabeth when she found out her mother was moving to Greece, Thalia, the same girl graduating in three weeks, Thalia, the same girl who is going away to Florida State with Luke.

Oh gods college. What will she do now about College?

Mentally she kisses the thought of higher education goodbye as she stares down at the little blue tick. She had wanted to do so much, to graduate high school as Valedictorian, attend an Ivy League college, travel the world as well as design and build one of the tallest skyscrapers in the world. Just like her mother.

Oh gods her mother.

She was screwed both physically and metaphorically.

"If you don't answer me in two seconds I'm kicking the door down." Thalia threatens again, her voice muffled by the wooden door that separates; well maybe not for long anyway.

"Y-yes." She answers with a croaky voice wincing almost immediately at the sound. She sounds weak, Hades she feels weak. Like a feather could knock her down. She groans and rubs her taut belly before realisation hits her again and this time she is sure a feather could knock her down.

"What's wrong? Open the door? Are you okay?" A flurry of questions meets her ears so quickly she starts to grow irritated instead of her current mood of depression and self-loathing. She has always hated it when people ask another question without letting you answer the first; her friends sometimes do it on purpose just to bug her.

They do a really good job of it. This time however she guesses Thalia is doing it out of concern rather than just to bug the crap out of her although the jury may still be out on that one.

"Yes, hang on." she frowns and grinds her teeth together her hand suddenly becoming glued to her forehead. "I'm coming out." She sighs shaking her head. She takes another moment to look down at the stick before she throws it in the trash. She takes a quick look at the stick and frowns because suddenly the stick looks a little too obvious with the white and blue sitting against a backdrop of black as it sits lonely in the empty trash bag.

She frowns taking another deep breath and running her fingers through her hair. Turning back towards the toilets she gets an idea. Grabbing as much toilet paper as she can, she completely fills the bin, covering the incriminating piece of evidence.

Frowning once more she takes another deep breath placing her palm on her neck checking her pulse, attempting to calm it down she opens the door with a weary smile.

Thalia is leaning against the side of the door, her arms folded and a frown on her face. Annabeth jolts back in surprise.

"Your hair?" her mouth makes a perfect 'o' as she stares at the girls hair a finger pointing to the right side of her head. Just this morning at school that side of her head had been purple and now it is a brilliant blue, she is just glad it isn't green.

"Brings out my eyes." Thalia sighs looking down at her nails her eyes ghost from finger to finger occasionally she looks up, eyes scanning her face as she tries to figure out just what is wrong with the taller blonde.

"Who told you that? Luke?" Annabeth smiles, her heartbeat feels calmer and her mind just a little less fuddled. But in the back of her mind sits the image of a blue line she clenches her teeth together and blinks.

Almost unaware of her friend's predicament Thalia blushes and pushes Annabeth's shoulder.

"Shut up." She mumbles before glowering at her friend again, her lips a thin black line. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"Using the toilet." Annabeth replies with a strong look of defiance.

"Huh?" Thalia takes a sceptical look in the bathroom.

Sighing Annabeth rolls her eyes. She figures it is probably best to act as if she was simply on the toilet. "What?"

"You didn't flush." Thalia replies turning back to Annabeth. Her face is blank and Annabeth knows that Thalia is suspicious.

Annabeth blinks quickly. "I did. Must have been before you got here."

Thalia raises a brow and folds her arms over her chest. Suddenly she looks just like her father a thought that terrifies Annabeth to no extent. Annabeth could handle friend's parents just fine really it was amazing how well she could get along with most parents they all thought she was a gem, with her blonde hair grey eyes and her perfect Grade Point Average. But then there was Thalia's dad. She just didn't like the guy and she guessed from the way he watched her the feeling was mutual. "I've been here for twenty minutes."

Annabeth frowns. "Who let you in?"

"Bobby. Said you were acting strange."

"Yeah because I told him and Matthew that they shouldn't microwave Mr Whiskers."

Thalia scrunches her nose and shivers. "It's a wonder that they haven't killed that rat yet."

Annabeth shrugs her shoulders, her arms folded over her chest. "I'm the only reason that thing is still alive."

Thalia guffaws and shakes her head with a wide smile, suddenly hopeful Annabeth starts to think that her friend has dropped the subject. But her hope is soon drained as Thalia's face almost comically drops back into her serious face.

"So what were you really doing?"

"Do I really need to explain that to you?" Annabeth tries again hoping to get some leeway, but Thalia is as stubborn as a boulder and raises her brow slowly.

Annabeth's bites her lip. "Nothing." she answers the non-verbal question. She probably could have left it there but her voice is at least two octaves higher and Annabeth can see that Thalia could not believe her if she tried.

"Yeah right Chase." Thalia mutters before a strange look crosses her face.

Annabeth notices it immediately and moves to stand in front of the bathroom door. "Thalia." She warns but it is too late because Thalia sidesteps her and rushes forward almost knocking Annabeth to the ground in the process.

Thalia is quick if not ruthless as she tears apart the bathroom her eyes roaming quickly from one place to the other as she goes through two draws at a time.

Recovering from her shock Annabeth moves to stand in front of the bin almost protectively. A move Thalia notices immediately. One hand one the knob of a draw the other raised in a clawing motion above another, she looks at Annabeth with the look of a wild dog.

Annabeth would gulp, but Thalia doesn't really scare her despite the fact that she looks as if she would rob and gut a person just for kicks.

"What's in the bin?" She sniffs the air once, then twice more and frowns. "You haven't been smoking. I would know. So what have you been doing?" Thalia folds her arms over her chest and glares at Annabeth.

Annabeth bites her lip again and frowns meaningfully at Thalia. "Nothing Thalia. Just drop it."

"No way sister, you're upset and I can't help you until I find out why." She takes a step towards Annabeth her eyes focused solely on the bin her arms unfold from around her chest as she stalks forward.

"Okay, okay." Annabeth sighs. "I will tell you." she frowns and bites her lips again. Slowly she looks back up at her best friend trying to put her all into making her face look pathetic and sad. "I failed my geography final."

Thalia gives Annabeth a look of disbelief. "Bianca said you got top marks."

Annabeth curses Bianca.

"I didn't do as well as I'd hoped." she tries again; once again her voice is a slightly higher octave. Thalia notices it immediately and wonders if she picked up that little ability from Luke. Luke could always guess when people were lying it was like some sick sort of talent he had.

"She said you got 98%."

She curses Bianca again.

"Uhhh." But before Annabeth can give a reply Thalia has swooped past her and is heading straight for the bin like a starved man looking for scraps. Annabeth shouts loudly and makes a sad attempt to cut Thalia off, but only manages to slap the older girl on the back.

Thalia ignores the slap, which feels more like a pat and rummages through the bin with Annabeth kneeling beside her trying to push her away.

Thalia stops suddenly as a thought pops in her head, she recoils back slightly just missing Annabeth's hand as it goes to push her head away.

"I'm not going to find any; you know personal hygiene items in here am I?" Annabeth looks up at her with a strong and visible blush. Thalia looks at her with a worried and disgusted look her hands splayed on the ground almost as if they are trying to be as far away from the bin as possible.

"Gross Thalia."

But the girl continues to look at her with an alarmed face.

"You're a few weeks late." _And now a few months early._ She bites her lip.

"Good." Thalia sighs before once again going through the bin.

"Thalia! Seriously?" this time however Annabeth doesn't continue her fight. Who knows why? maybe she is just really tired from school, maybe she just doesn't care anymore, maybe she is hoping that this is all just some sort of fucked up dream that she will wake up from sweaty and gross, or maybe she wants Thalia to find out.

Thalia ignores the girl and throws the chunks of toilet paper out of the bin by the handful.

"Gods Annabeth? Did you dump a whole roll of toilet paper in here?" Annabeth doesn't deem the girl with an answer and simply sits down with her back against the porcelain toilet her knees wrapped up in her arms. She starts to rock slowly.

Her eyes never leaving the girl rummaging through the bin in her bathroom.

When Thalia's back stiffens and her eyes widen. Annabeth knows she has found it. She only just stops the tears from rolling down her cheeks, her heart starts to beat a little faster and her breathing starts to become uneven.

After a few moments Annabeth starts to grow worried. "Thalia?" her voice doesn't quiver, something she is thankful for.

"Annabeth?" her voice sounds almost robotically, slowly she moves so that she has picked the offending object out of the bin and Annabeth can see the stick, that same one that has put a death sentence on all of her hopes and dreams.

Annabeth blinks slowly. "Yes?"

"Is this? Are you? Did you-"

Annabeth takes a deep breath with closed eyes. "Did I what?"

"Pee on this?" she turns slowly towards hand her fingers pinching the stick with a look of fear. Thalia looks from the stick to Annabeth, but all Annabeth is concerned about it the little positive blue line staring back at her.

 _Gods why did the line have to be blue?!_

"Thalia, what do I do?" Tears start to flow freely down her face; her chest feels heavy as her legs give way lying at odd angles on the tiles.

Thalia is silent as she stares down at her best friends belly with caution.

"Thalia? Please what should I do?"

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Thalia sighs throwing the stick back into the bin. She doesn't meet Annabeth's eyes and is instead too focused with staring at Annabeth's stomach, right where the womb is.

 _Right where it is._

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouts. Thalia looks up at her friend she can see the tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations?" Thalia tries again.

Its funny how most people would kill for something like this, this is the greatest gift on the planet and all Annabeth is worried about is how she is going to cope with the loss of her dreams and aspirations for the future.

"Thalia?!"

"What?!" Thalia shouts back running a hand through her short spikey hair. "What do you want me to do here? Huh? Because I don't know what you want from me!"

Annabeth frowns and throws her arms up into the air. They are both crying freely now. "Support, please I don't know what I should do?"

"Oh gods." Thalia shakes her head rubbing the tears from her eyes with her palms. "My makeup is smudged isn't it?"

Annabeth laughs a little before nodding her head slowly. "You look like a juggalo."

Thalia smiles slightly before crawling towards her friend. Sitting beside her Thalia throws an arm around her shoulder. "Should I call anyone?"

Annabeth laughs. "Call who? Rachel? Hazel? Clarisse?" sniffling she wipes her nose and shakes her head looking straight back at the bin with a sorrowful smile. "I don't think they would know what to do."

"Piper?" Thalia shrugs rubbing circles into Annabeth's shoulder.

Annabeth frowns, thinking of Jason who is best friends with a certain green eyed boy. "Maybe later."

Thalia raises a brow and frowns. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

Annabeth frowns and shakes her head. "No, dad would get suspicious. Besides your meeting Luke tonight."

Thalia shakes her head quickly. "I see him enough anyway, Hell I'm going to be seeing him every day in Florida."

Annabeth wipes the tears once again from her eyes. "It's okay, really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Annabeth sighs and slowly moves to her feet, Thalia watches her movements carefully. "I need to call my mum anyway. Let her know my scores."

Thalia follows her friend as she walks out of the bathroom. "I'm sure that can wait."

Annabeth shakes her head. "No. I can't do that. We have to skype." she bites the top of her lip and brings her fingers to her mouth. She walks towards her laptop and runs her fingertips over the triangular mark on the top. "We always skype on Thursdays."

"Well then can I do anything for you?" Thalia tries again walking towards her pensive friend.

Annabeth huffs out a laugh. "Yeah build me a time machine."

Thalia gives Annabeth a soft smile. "Do you know-"

"Who the father is?" Annabeth questions spinning around to face her friend. She bites her lip. "No. I don't."

* * *

"Can I get you another drink?" The boy asks his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He looks nervous; Annabeth doesn't really blame him so much.

She smiles kindly at him and brushes her hair back out of her face. "Yeah, if that's okay?"

He smiles back, a ghost of what he used to be. "Sweet."

 **Yeah this story is going to be pretty drama heavy as you can see if not then guys this story is going to be pretty drama heavy, anyway hope you all enjoyed if not that really sucks but nothing I can really do about it. (Well there probably is but I'm lazy)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow Thank you all for reviewing/favouriting and following this story I really appreciate it.**

 **I must also mention that this story will contain things like drug and alcohol abuse, not in this chapter but it will be in other chapters.**

 **I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

 **Enjoy.**

She is smiling at him, his heart misses two beats but he soldiers on and smiles back at her because with a smile like that he simply can't refuse to.

She says something to him; he can't hear her over the music so he shouts back a quick 'what?' She rolls her eyes and says something again. They repeat this once more and Percy is still unable to hear her so this time he decides to attempt lip reading, he should have realised that it was a bad idea.

When she asks if he is listening to her he is too busy staring at her lips.

* * *

Percy sneezes loudly, startling Frank who sits on the bed beside him. Their history textbooks open on the same page.

"Bless you." Frank manages after a few moments of shock his heart is beating erratically.

"Thanks." Percy sighs rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his jumper.

"Anytime." Frank answers looking back down at his open textbook, a picture of Hitler stares back at him with cold dead eyes. Frank almost shivers at the image. "Reminds me of Nico."

"Hmm?" Percy mumbles looking up from his notes his pen sticking out of his mouth.

"Hitler, I mean." Frank blushes a little and rubs the back of his neck. "He looks a little like Nico doesn't he? I mean in the eyes." Frank explains making a strange motion with his hands around Hitler's eyes.

Percy frowns looking down at the image before looking back up at Frank with a teasing grin. "Probably shouldn't mention that to him. He might strangle you."

Frank pales visibly.

It was no secret that Frank was more than freaked out by the younger boy. In fact everyone knew it including Nico who would often play on that fear, often sneaking up behind Frank and scaring the pants off him. Frank tried to steer as clear from the boy as possible but no one really helped him in his quest to avoid the young Italian. Rather everyone thought it was kind of hilarious.

It also didn't help that Frank just so happened to have a massive crush on his best friend Hazel, who also just so happened to be Nico's baby cousin.

Percy sneezes again, Frank unprepared jolts in his seat before giving Percy a strangled look. he looked at Percy as if he had committed some great wrong and had not simply sneezed, Percy doesn't blame him he hasn't exactly got the words quietest sneeze.

"That means someone is thinking about you." Frank says instead once again picking up his pen and readjusting his book on his lap.

Percy sniffles once more and shakes his head. "Or it means you need to clean your bedroom Zhang." Percy leans over and makes a big deal of swiping his finger over one of the bedside tables. He snarls slightly and looks up at Frank shaking his head with a teasing grin. "Way too much dust for my liking."

Frank smirks back. There is no way Percy could have found any dust, his father was almost Spartan and anal when it came to cleaning. And being raised in a military family keeping your room clean and tidy was just as important as your grades if not more important.

"Did Mr Brunner give you your marks back yet?" Percy frowns down at his textbook, his notebook sitting unopened.

"Yeah," he runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. "I mean I did alright."

"Alright?" Frank is concerned now; he really doesn't want Percy to be stuck in Summer school.

"I mean I passed."

Frank smiles relieved. "Did you beat Jason?"

Percy glares up at Frank. "No." He growls flicking his pen down into his stack of papers. "Like ten marks off."

Frank shrugs his shoulders and looks back down at the picture of Hitler. "Maybe if you put as much effort into your study as you do with swimming and ball."

Percy rolls his eyes and kicks Frank's shin. "You sound like my mum."

"She sounds like a smart lady." Frank replies grinning while flipping the page over, beside him his phone goes off with a message.

"Dude you have to change your ringtone." Percy complains about the loud trumpeting elephant ringtone.

Frank frowns as he unlocks his phone. "Elephants are majestic animals."

Percy blows a raspberry at his friend. "Yeah but that's not the reason you have that ringtone is it?"

Frank doesn't reply and instead smiles down at his phone with a blush.

Truth is Hazel loves elephants, Percy knows this as her books and folders are always covered with pictures of family and friends and of course elephants. He suspects the girl has a giant elephant plushie somewhere at her house, if not then Frank will probably buy her one.

Or ten.

"It's hazel isn't it?" Percy asks. Frank doesn't answer once again so Percy takes it as his personal mission to ask the question over and over again until Frank answers because as Frank's friend Percy feels like it is a necessity. "Is it hazel? Is it hazel? Is it Hazel? IsitHazel?isitHazel?isitHazel?isit-"

"Why do I hang out with you?" Frank dead pans looking back up at Percy while locking his phone and throwing it onto the bed by his knee.

"Because we are study buddies, also you're passing History and I'm not." Percy replies flicking his fingers at Frank in a sassy manner. "But never mind that." Percy says shaking his head. "You didn't answer the question? So is it Hazel?"

Frank blushes, tapping his pen against his knee he looks at his notebook. "Maybe..."

Percy smiles warmly at his friend and makes a move for his phone, Frank is faster and moves it out of his reach.

"Dude." Percy complains leaning back.

Frank smirks slipping the phone into his pocket and away from Percy's prying hands before looking up towards Percy with a smile. "So the Rise of Nazi Germany."

Percy groans in reply.

* * *

He kicks a stone along the pavement, it bounces off the bottom of a light post and onto the road. Percy is half tempted to wander out despite the traffic and continue to kick the stone until it goes down a drain or something but decides against it.

Jason walks beside him his hand buried deep into his pockets.

"You know if you're going to keep playing ball next year?" He asks, they pass a group of girls from their school, they wink at Percy and Jason but the two boys ignore them completely they start to giggle.

Percy frowns to himself. "Nah, I mean I love it and all, but, I mean dad wants me to continue with my swimming and with college and senior year coming up." Percy shrugs again kicking another lone stone onto the road.

Percy's dad was a sore point in his life; see unlike most kids at his school Percy was a love child a bastard. A child born from an affair between a single woman and a married man, a man with a small suburban house with a white picket fence and of course a family with three young children, two girls and one boy.

Poseidon was something Percy didn't like people knowing about or talking about, mainly because he didn't want people to think his mother was just a wayward woman who slept with everything and anything especially married men. The rest of the hatred was out of pure spite for the man who simply used his mother.

Plus he hated the way people looked at her when they found out the truth, the way women's hands would instinctively grow tighter onto their husbands' arms whenever she passed them, he hated it.

'A small town mentality in the New York Suburbs' Paul would say kissing the top of Sally's head.

"A bastard." It's the first time he hears the word, he's at a local church on Christmas Eve because Sally would rather watch her son play with his gifts than spend an hour squabbling with him trying to get him out of the house and into the church.

Sally tightens his arm and pulls him away.

"Mummy?" Percy asked his little hands wrapped inside Sally's. "What's a bastard."

Sally doesn't answer him and instead let's shame burn over her face as she ushers him out of the church doors. That was the last time Percy had gone to a church. He doubts Sally would even hold her wedding in one.

But he hated the look of concern on other people's faces and he would always explain to people that she didn't know he was married and that they had been dating for over a month when she fell pregnant with him and that it wasn't until two months later that she would find out he was married when a woman had shown up at her door with a tear streaked face and an angry frown screaming at her and calling her a man stealing slut.

That was the day Sally Jackson broke it off with Poseidon.

It was also the day she met Amphrite and little Triton who was only six when he was taken to the police station to pick up his mother.

Sally hadn't spoken to Poseidon often since then, he had only ever seen her speak to him six times in his life. One of those times was the both of them discussing his future just after he was almost expelled from his middle school for selling illegal candy from his locker.

The other was just a week ago when Poseidon dropped by unannounced to talk to Percy about College, because while Sally couldn't afford his tuition fees Poseidon very well could and was determined to send Percy to the University of Tampa in Florida because of their outstanding work in Marine Biology and also because it is conveniently close to where Poseidon lives.

Percy on the other hand had his set on NYU as it was closer to home and he had promised a friend that they would go there together.

"Aren't you a finalist for team captain though?" Jason turns to look at his friend the blondes' glasses falling down the ridge of his nose, Jason pushes them flush against his face. The sight of Jason with glasses was still a new concept for Percy despite the fact the boy had had them for a few months now.

Percy shrugs. "Yeah but that's only because I'm going to be a senior, they just feel guilty that's all." Percy sighs loudly as he scopes the pavement for another stone to kick. He finds none.

Jason casts a wary eye at Percy before sighing loudly and raising his shoulders. "Whatever man, I mean I think you should still do it. I mean you love it right?"

Percy shrugs back, he thinks of grey eyes and wavy blonde hair. "I don't know what I love anymore." Snorting slightly he smirks back at Jason. "Man who would have thought high school would be this hard."

Jason laughs outright. "You think this is hard? Imagine college. Thalia has already had a nervous breakdown about packing. She hasn't even graduated yet." Jason shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head with a fond smile.

"When does she leave?" Percy asks there is a stick on the grass beside his foot and he is almost tempted to pick it up and swing it around like a sword, something he only ever does when he is alone or drunk.

"Sometime in August. She wanted to leave earlier but dad nearly had a coronary. 'You are not leaving me just yet Thalia'" Jason huffs with a stern face, an obvious impersonation of his father, Percy smiles at his friend. "But to be honest I think she is chewing at the nail to leave. She keeps talking about how big her dorm room is going to be and that she hopes her and Luke will be in the same building and the parties. She won't shut up about those." Jason laughing to himself pulls his phone out of his pocket, he frowns at it for just a moment.

"Is it piper?" Percy asks suddenly latching onto the new topic with ease and snooping up towards his friend's phone. He smirks playfully at a concerned looking Jason. "Or drew? She really can't take no for an answer can she?"

Jason snorts. "Huh tell me about it. The other day she got into an argument with Leo because she wanted to be my lab partner in chemistry. When I told piper she was just about ready to blow." Jason looks back down at his phone and types out a quick reply. Percy just manages to catch the name on the phone. It's Thalia.

"What's up with pine tree?" Percy questions his friend, inside his jeans pocket he can feel his own phone vibrate, he can already tell who it is. He refuses to answer and is thankful that he has his phone on silent that way Jason won't hear it.

Jason shrugs with a raised brow. "Nothing just telling me she won't be home for dinner tonight." He pockets his phone after quickly checking the time. "Wanna go and grab a slice at Legion?" He suggests with a smile.

Legion was their usual haunt on a day ending with Y, they spent almost every waking moment in that place the owner even knew their names as well as their favourite pieces.

"Ah Jason." Lupa would grin. "Pepperoni with extra cheese and anchovies.", "Percy one slice with the lot.", "Travis Stoll get the Hades out of my store."

"Nah," Percy replies staring out at the street. He has already spent his weekly allowance on lollies at the corner shop and he doesn't have the guts to ask Sally or Paul for any more money. "I gotta go anyway, my turn to cook tonight, mum would kill me if I skipped out on that again."

Jason smirks. "Didn't you almost burn the house down last time?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Percy grunts back a response. "Yeah but mum wants me to learn 'life skills.'"

Jason shivers in response and Percy nods in understanding.

"Soon you will be doing your washing." Jason says before a wide grin crosses his face. "Mama Percy ha!" He slaps his knee.

Percy smiles back slightly before pushing the taller boy back. "Yeah real funny Grace."

"Say what you want to say but I'm buying you an apron for your birthday."

"A blue apron that matches your eyes so when I wear it I can think of you." Percy replies.

"Bro."

"Broo."

The two smile at each other for a few seconds before they each break down into hysterical fits of laughter, a group of teenagers on the other side of the road stare at them.

"Anyway I gotta go man." Percy manages after a minute, his cheeks are red and begin to burn and there are tears in his eyes. Jason holds his fist out and the two bang them on top of each other.

"Catch ya tomorrow man." Jason calls back as Percy rushes back down his street, the sun is already setting and he thinks he might get in trouble for almost missing curfew.

He is halfway down the street when he pulls out his phone and checks his message bank.

 _Have you thought about my offer yet?_

 _-T_

Percy grinds his teeth together and frowns as he slams his phone into his pocket. He doesn't bother replying, part of him hopes the man on the other line sees the little 'read' sign in the corner.

"Not in this lifetime." He grunts before continuing his slow walk back home.

* * *

"So, college?" They are outside fresh drinks in their hands.

"College." Percy agrees with a huff before looking sideways towards her. "NYU?" He asks her she smiles back at him shakes her head.

"NYU." She agrees.

There cups clink together.

 **Who is this mysterious 'T'?**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow Thank you all for reviewing/favouriting and following this story I really appreciate it. Also really sorry about the wait for this chapter things came up and I didn't really have much time to sit down and write until recently.**

 **I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

 **WARNING: This story contains drug and Alcohol abuse as well as other topics which some people might find offensive. This Chapter in particular focuses on drug abuse so please be warned.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Ahh" beryl says lifting young Jason onto her knee. "My little golden boy."

"Hi mummy." Jason says with a toothy grin.

Beryl smiles down at him. "My only child."

Thalia stands in the corner of the room.

* * *

Jason lied to Percy.

It's plain and simple; he had lied to the man who if anything was more like a brother then a friend.

The truth was Thalia wasn't telling him she wouldn't be able to make it to dinner, rather it was the opposite. Thalia was coming to dinner and was simply giving him a heads up that she would be telling both Zeus their father and Hera their step mother that she would be visiting Luke's family for a week before she leaves to go to Florida State.

Luke's family was a controversial subject with their own family; in fact Luke was a controversial subject in their family. While Thalia loved him and Jason befriended him Zeus and Hera despised the boy claiming that he was a terrible influence in their dear sweet Thalia.

Jason almost told them it was the other way around but figured that he probably shouldn't. He was only just starting to gain the trust he wanted with the older girl. She was finally starting to see him as more of a friend and brother compared to a monstrous tiny humanoid who used to eat staplers on a whim.

Really he was just looking for an excuse to skip out on the meal. He hated it when his family fought, and they did so frequently considering they had four people with massive tempers and stubborn personalities all living under the same, rather large, roof.

He considers calling Piper or Leo asking them to join him, except Piper had banned all communications with him past 5:30 because she needed time to study and was not spending her summer locked away in a classroom, Leo on the other hand was rebuilding an old car from scratch and wanted it finished by the summer holidays so he could 'pick up chicks, with his super fly wheels' plus the boy was working at the scrapyard every Thursday evening till 7.

Jason sighs and runs his hand through his hair, he turns briefly tempted to call Percy back and try to change his mind, but then again Jason didn't want to get Percy grounded for skipping out on his chores.

"Dammit." He groans finding no other option but to head home and face the blaring trumpets of a verbal third world war. "I can't wait till I move out."

Heading towards his car Jason groans in frustration. He sighs as he scoots into the seat and places his hands on the wheel.

The drive home is short as Jason hopes for some kind of miracle and that Thalia will not bring up Luke and his family, he really can't be bothered dealing with any new drama, especially family drama, he has had enough of that to last a lifetime.

Sure he knows why she is doing it. She needs backup and he is the only other person in the house that doesn't hate Luke. He doubts if there is anyone his parents actually do like to be honest, they seem to have it out for everyone they meet. Particularly boys who date their daughter.

Pulling into the driveway Jason gets out of his car and groans once more.

Thalia is sitting on the front door step and is staring at the lawn looking lost. "Percy says hi." He greets knocking the older girl on the head with his bag.

Thalia glares back at him and rubs the back of her head. "Glad to see you actually arrived." Thalia says standing up from her seat she stretches her back lazily. "I thought you would ditch again and go to Legions instead."

Jason smirks. "Well I thought about it." He shrugs. "But I figured after last time you would need some help."

Thalia sighs with a pout.

Last time Thalia had confronted their parents it had been before Easter when Zeus had offered to drive the two down to visit their mother in a Psychiatric hospital just a few hours' drive from their home. Thalia had blatantly refused even after Zeus had demanded that 'it was only right they visit their mother.' Honestly Jason didn't really mind, he actually wanted to see his mother again.

Thalia however had refused outright and had almost caused world war three in their house almost overnight. And German Thalia was invading French Zeus' personal secrets and had almost caused a break on the front of Zeus and Hera. Their father had spent the week sleeping on the couch and even Jason was looked at with contempt from Hera.

Thalia had almost won that battle and she probably would have too if Hera hadn't found her stash of alcohol when cleaning out her room when the two were at school two days later.

Jason however could only blame Thalia for that, if only she had cleaned her room when they were asked on the weekend then maybe she would have gotten away with it.

"Well then let's get this show on the road." Thalia say clapping her hands together, a strong steely look comes across her face but her eyes still look lost, like she is thinking about something else.

Jason shrugs it off and together they step into their home.

* * *

Jason has seen Zeus angry on multiple different occasions, however this time Zeus looks more furious than angry, like he is contemplating wiping out the planet.

Thalia has her arms folded over her chest, her phone clasped in one of her hands as she stares across at her father.

"No." Hera grunts shaking her head, she looks at Zeus who is still staring down Thalia. Jason taps his fingers on his thighs smiling awkwardly. "I will not allow it. So long as you are living in our house that boy and his, family" she says in disgust. "Are not welcomed nor to be mentioned in this household."

Thalia doesn't even look at Hera nor acknowledge her, something that is really unsurprising.

"I'm going."

"No." Zeus growls back.

"Dad-" Jason tries placating but he is shut up almost immediately by the look Zeus gives him. "Luke isn't that bad." He mumbles to himself.

Zeus ignores him and instead looks back at Thalia.

"You're being stupid." Thalia growls she takes a step forward and Jason wants to scream out a warning to her as his danger signs go off in his head.

Hera slams her fist on the kitchen counter. "No. That boy and his family are no good." Hera cries shaking her head. "That boy's father-"

"Luke." Thalia replies back there is iciness in her tone. Jason prepares himself to leap in front of his sister in case his step mother leaps over the counter and attacks the girl. "That's his name and his family are the Castellans." she stops and looks directly at her father now. "And who knows one day I might even be a Castellan."

Heras cheeks turn red and Zeus looks like he is about to have a heart attack.

"That's it go to your room." Zeus screeches he flings his arm out knocking an apple out of the fruit bowl it falls onto the ground and squishes.

Thalia chews her tongue for a moment and continues to glare at the two before stomping out of the kitchen; her studded military boots can be heard on the stairs. Jason flinches when the door slams shut.

"That girl." Hera grunts looking across at Jason, she smiles tightly. "You won't turn out like her will you, my precious boy." She smiles genuinely then and Jason feels a little awkward at the attention.

Zeus takes his eyes off the archway and looks across at Jason, Zeus doesn't smile, he simply looks at his son passively. "No my boy will get into Harvard and study political law and marry into a family that isn't filled with criminals."

He walks towards Jason and pats the young man's head. Jason smiles tightly in response, inside his inner voice is screaming curses condemning his father and stepmother.

"Spaghetti for dinner?" Hera asks pulling out a can of tinned tomatoes.

* * *

"I fucking hate them!" Thalia growls pacing her room. "I fucking hate them both." She growls, beside Jason Thalia's phone dings. It's Luke.

"You don't mean that." Jason replies, he doesn't mean it because part of him hates his parents too, sure all they want for them is a life filled with happiness and prosperity but Jason and Thalia don't exactly want to study politics or law nor marry someone for the benefit of their family.

"If I had a gun." Thalia screeches walking towards her desk she opens the draw pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Jason frowns. "I swear to god I can't wait to get out of this stinking hell hole." She walks towards the bed and sits down next to her brother. "I'm just sorry I have to leave you here." Jason watches as Thalia pulls out a stick, she brings it to her lips and lights it.

"I will be fine." Jason mutters watching his sister take a long puff. He frowns again as she pulls the butt from her face. Jason takes it out of her hand and stares at it disapprovingly. "You really shouldn't smoke." He says he moves to butt it out on the desk but stops midway and takes another look at it before he brings it to his lips.

He takes a long drag and coughs twice. It tastes terrible and leaves a burning sensation in his throat and lungs, he hands it back to Thalia still gagging at the taste.

"You get used to it little bro." She takes another drag and exhales. "With all this Stepford shit around us, this will be your only rebellious teenage act." She shrugs and rubs his shoulder eyeing her wardrobe with a smirk. "Well one of them, but this is the most legal."

Thalia's phone goes off again. "You gonna get that." Jason asks looking back at the phone. Thalia doesn't answer simply takes a longer exhale before getting up off the bed and walking towards the wardrobe. "Thal's?" He watches her as she opens the door and rifles through piles of clothes, shoes and a pile of Knick knacks that Jason has only seen after relatives come back from overseas trips.

After a few moments Thalia pulls out a large shoe box covered with pictures of movies, celebrities, friends and weird quotes most of which look made up.

"A memory box?" Jason asks with a raised brow. "I never thought you were sentimental." He smiles at his sister slowly.

Thalia shakes her head with a sly little smile. "Better dear brother, this is even better." Slowly she lifts the box open and smiles at the objects inside before walking towards Jason.

Thalia's phone buzzes again, this time Jason doesn't remind her he simply stares looking into the little box. His sister is grinning over him like a maniac.

"No." Jason says with a shake of his head. "You could go to jail for that." He looks back up at Thalia who is giving him her bitch face one that she has only ever seen used on him.

"That's the point." She adjusts the box so that it sits on her hand and with the other she pulls out the bag with a smile.

"Thalia." Jason warns scooting back a little.

Thalia does nothing simply smiles at the object.

"The cigarettes and the alcohol I can stand but," Jason shakes his head and stands up off the bed he looks down at his sister. "This is something else." He grabs the small bag out of his sister's hand and glares at her. To say he is furious is an understatement.

"Relax Jason." Thalia says snatching the bag back out of Jason's hand. "It just weed."

Jason almost rolls his eyes. "I can see that." He growls. "But that stuff is bad for you."

Thalia rolls her eyes and closes the box. "Yeah it makes me consume extra calories after each joint. But I think I am pulling it off."

Thalia's phone buzzes again.

"It's a gateway drug." Jason hisses, he moves to grab the bag back but Thalia is fast and simply takes a step back. Irritated and furious Jason takes another step towards her. "I can't believe you, after everything- after mum." He growls.

Thalia's back stiffens. She stares Jason straight in the eye and suddenly Jason realises his mistake.

"Thalia, oh god. I'm sorry-" he is silenced by Thalia's hand slapped across his mouth. She drops the box and pushes Jason onto the bed, she straddles his waist and glares down at him.

Jason can see a storm in her eyes.

"Don't you dare bring up that woman." She growls at his face. "You don't remember her, what she did, what she was like. But I do." Her voice is even and calm and that is perhaps what scares Jason the most. "So don't you dare ever compare me to her ever again." She hisses leaping back off the stunned man.

Jason pushes himself back up off the bed and rubs his jaw. Thalia's phone buzzes and this time Thalia picks it up from beside Jason's knee, Jason flinches thinking she is going to punch him.

Cursing silently she picks up the box and quickly shoves everything back in. She doesn't say a word to Jason as she does this and Jason doesn't say anything to her. Picking up her school bag she flings the contents all over the floor and shoves the box in as well as her pack of smokes. She pauses momentarily and looks towards her rubbish bin before stalking towards it and pulling out a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

Finally she looks back at Jason. "I'm going out."

"You're grounded." Is all Jason can say, Thalia doesn't answer him. Jason frowns. "How are you-"

A car horn beeps just out the front and suddenly Thalia is smiling again, Jason watches her as she walks towards the window.

"Try not to choke on your own vomit." He growls suddenly.

Thalia sits on the ledge of her bedroom window and looks back at Jason, her features are stone as she tells him to look the bedroom door behind him on the way out before she is trailing her way down the roof and leaping off the patio and onto the soft grass below like some sort of ninja.

Jason walks towards the window and contemplates locking it so that is sister will have to either break in or use the front door. He growls to himself instead and walks towards the bedroom door and locks it.

"Jason!" Zeus calls from downstairs.

"Yes dad?" Jason asks leaning over the stair railing. He hopes his father can't smell the smoke that lingers all over him, all though it is common knowledge that Thalia smokes in her room when she gets pissed.

"Have you done your political science study yet?" Zeus calls, Jason can't see him but his best bet is that his father is in his study.

Jason winces. "Just about to start it now." He calls back.

"Good boy." He hears faintly.

"Yes," Hera says from the same room. "Our golden child."

Jason walks to his room and almost slams the door; instead he closes it quietly and thinks about the cigarette he had shared with his sister.

* * *

"Thalia!" Zeus cries opening the door, Thalia comes bounding out of the living room her dark pigtails flying as she crashes into her father.

"Thalia!" Hera screeches emerging from the same room Jason asleep and resting his head on her shoulder. "I told you no running in the house!"

Thalia isn't listening though because her dad is home and she is far too happy to listen to that woman.

 **Not my best sorry, but still hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the hiatus, life got in the way.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing/favouriting/following this fic, really appreciate it.**

 **I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

 **WARNING: This story contains drug and Alcohol abuse as well as other topics which some people might find offensive.**

 **Enjoy.**

He has handed her a little box wrapped in the finance section of the newspaper. She looks over it with a smile. "You shouldn't have gotten me anything." She grumbles. He smiles sheepishly in response.

"It's our anniversary."

"And your birthday. That's more important." she taps his arm and despite her reservations she finds herself increasingly curious about the boxes contents.

"Whatever wise girl, just open the damn box."

She doesn't need to be told twice and rips open the newspaper wrapping and opens the box. She smiles at the contents and looks back up at Percy. "You're such a dork."

Percy smiles to himself and kisses her on the lips.

"Yeah but I'm your dork."

He is still smiling as he places the watch around her wrist.

* * *

"Finals, right?" Reyna sighs pulling her chair out beside Annabeth's. Currently they are in first period, math with Mrs Dodds.

"Ugh don't get me started." Will whines from behind Reyna, the girl smiles and passes Will a piece of gum before lobbing a piece at Annabeth, she takes it great fully and smiles back a thank you.

"Study group after school?" Piper asks taking a seat directly in front of Annabeth. "I'm so screwed with this final and Jason is absolutely no help with my study."

"I'm in." Reyna and Will both confirm.

"Sweet." Piper turns from the two and looks back at Annabeth with a smile. "What about you?"

However Annabeth isn't in the room with them, her mind has once again wandered and she feels herself staring at the bin in her bathroom at home, the stick somehow still in there the tiny blue tick lighting up like an LED, calling her out on her stupidity. But no, because Thalia took care of the stick and it's no longer there, it's in some other bin between her house and Thalia's.

"Grey eyes you in there?" Will asks, the sound of a chair is heard scraping against linoleum floors. A hand waves in her face shocked Annabeth leans back in her chair almost tipping over.

"Woah!" She cries shaking her head she looks down into her lap and frowns before looking back up at her group with a faux smile. The three of them stare back at her in concern. "Yeah sure, sorry was up late all night last night studying." She replies faking a yawn.

"You are making the rest of us look bad." Reyna smiles back turning around in her seat.

Mrs Dodds has entered the room and is placing her stack of books onto the table, behind her a few last minute stragglers run in and take their seats before she shuts the doors.

"Finals." Mrs Dodds says moving back to stand in front of her desk. "A time where pressure is at an all-time high and grades are at an all-time low." She gives herself a slight chuckle

"Greeaaat confidence boost." Piper sighs.

Annabeth just can't wait for this class to be over for the year. Maybe next year she will have a nicer maths teacher, but at the moment she doesn't consider herself to be so lucky.

* * *

By third period Annabeth is just about ready to call the quits and asks to be excused from her design class, her teacher gives her a worried smile and tells her to take her time. Gratefully Annabeth takes the opportunity as a slight victory in the shit storm that is currently her life and slowly begins to make her way towards the stadium bleachers.

Her nose is greeted by the wafts of smoke and the sound of Green Day.

"Hey!" Luke's head rests in Thalia's lap as the two lounge about under the bleachers.

"Put it out Luke." Thalia says suddenly taking one last drag from her cigarette before butting it on her statistics text book. Luke frowns and looks between Thalia and Annabeth in confusion.

"It's alright you don't have too." Annabeth tries taking a step towards the two ducking underneath the stands.

Luke frowns again and looks towards Thalia who raises her brow at her boyfriend. "What's going on?" He questions butting the cigarette before flicking it away.

"Annabeth's pregnant." Thalia mumbles flicking through her text book.

Annabeth chokes on air and looks as her friend in shock; Luke simply laughs and flicks Thalia's leg before laying his head back down in her lap.

"Funny. As if Annabeth would be." He looks towards the blonde and smiles kindly patting the ground beside him. "Goody two shoes Annabeth always looks twice before crossing the street." Thalia grins and casts a glance towards the blonde girl.

"Wow, you know me so well." Annabeth sighs rolling her eyes and taking a seat, she thinks about her design class briefly but shrugs her shoulders.

"Know you well enough to know this is the first time you have ditched a class since elementary school." Luke answers pulling out his phone. He looks up at her with a sly smile. "What did our influence rub off onto you?"

"You're kidding right?" Thalia says dropping her book onto the grass beside her. "Annabeth here is a natural badass, touching freshly painted walls and talking in the library." Luke and Thalia snort to themselves and suddenly Annabeth feels like maybe this was all a dream and she will wake up to Mathew and Bobby jumping on her bed demanding she take them to see a movie.

"Wanna chill at Half-Blood tonight?" Luke asks sitting up, he looks at the two girls and brushes his hands slipping his phone into his jacket pocket. "Heard Mr D has a band lined up for tonight."

"I'm in." Thalia answers as he bends down to kiss her cheek, the two smile at each other for a few moments and Annabeth feels like maybe she is intruding on a moment, it was after all moments like that that she enjoyed about being in a relationship. She blinks quickly.

"Sorry, I promised Reyna I would study with her." She shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe next time."

Luke shrugs his shoulders and looks back at Thalia. "Date or group?"

Thalia frowns slightly. "Group." She says after a moment. "Might as well have one last get together before graduation."

"You say that like we are graduating tomorrow." Luke scoffs picking up his backpack.

Thalia shrugs. "May as well be." She sighs rolling her head and looking at Annabeth with a smile. "Gods when did we get so old."

Annabeth rolls her eyes and holds her tongue. A hand subconsciously rubs her abdomen right around where she assumes her womb would be.

"See ya." Luke calls taking a step out from under the bleachers, the two girls' wave back at him but Luke is too far gone to see them.

"You shouldn't have said that." Annabeth say biting her lip.

"Say what?" Thalia questions shifting her body into a more comfortable position. "That you're pregnant?"

Annabeth gives her friend a weary look, one that can usually make even the bravest man wither at the sight of. But Thalia, the girl who could probably give Medusa a run for her money, stands- or rather sits firm at the sight of it.

"Relax Chase, Luke doesn't even suspect it. You saw him; he thought it was a joke." She smiles to herself and shakes her head; Annabeth can tell she is thinking of Luke.

"That's not the point." Annabeth grunts looking down at her wrist.

"Then what is the point?" Thalia asks her voice is steely like she is trying to hold back venom.

Annabeth blinks and rubs her wrist.

"Why are you wearing that thing anyway?" The Goth scoffs shaking her head. Annabeth looks down at the cheap Disney watch with a frown. "You haven't worn that thing in years."

Annabeth blinks sharply and looks out towards the school building her face feels as if it is boiling. She could be in design class right now finishing off her final project, instead she is out here with her best friend trying to act calm and normal, like she has always skipped out on a class. And she isn't expecting a surprise bundle of 'joy' within the next 7-8months.

"I don't know." Annabeth shrugs. "Maybe I just wanted to feel like a kid again."

She can tell from the way Thalia looks at her she knows that the older girl isn't buying it.

"I should probably head back." Annabeth mutters to herself, she takes a deep breath and stands with a stretch. "Wouldn't want to screw up my life." Annabeth smiles to herself and take a quick look at Thalia who frowns in response.

"You do know that this kid will probably be one of the best things to happen to you right?"

Annabeth doesn't answer; instead she heads back towards the school.

Thalia frowns and pulls out another cigarette.

* * *

Annabeth is furious. Absolutely furious, how dare Mrs Green not give her a detention. Not that she really wanted a detention anyway, it's just the teacher did not even care that Annabeth was late to class, or that she came back smelling faintly of smoke.

All she got was a smile before she headed back to her desk and sat there for approximately 30 seconds before the sixth period bell rang.

Stalking towards her next class Annabeth decides to take vengeance on her teacher by not showing up to tomorrow's class. She smiles to herself ignoring the slight 'Bing' coming from her phone, a Facebook notification she assumes.

"Chase!" A voice calls from behind her, Annabeth stops and about turns coming face to face with one Jason Grace. "Wait up." He says jogging towards her.

He reaches her and smiles brightly at her, Annabeth almost goes blind from the glare emitting from his pearly whites.

"Heard you were stealing my study buddy." Jason says bumping Annabeth's shoulder.

Annabeth smiles to herself. "Yeah sorry about that, but you can have her after," Annabeth frowns lightly and taps her lip. "Although after I'm through with her she may know more than even you Grace."

Jason feigns a hurt look and clutches his chest. "Ouch that one hurt."

Annabeth smiles to herself vindictively. "Good. Hey have you finished your part of the paper?" They are getting closer and closer to their class and Annabeth doesn't feel the need to ditch yet another class, something she is a little thankful for.

Jason nods his head. "Yeah, finished it during my study period, why?"

Annabeth shrugs. "I just wanted to go over it, you know make it perfect."

Jason snorts. "You need to relax a little, you know unwind. Be a teenager. Spend all your money on useless things, stay up all night, go on dates, hang out with friends, play spin the bottle, pillow fights and uh I don't know kiss loads of boys."

She gives him a weary look. "Maybe you should take your own advice?"

Jason pulls a face and shrugs. "Your right I should kiss loads of boys, Piper would probably love that."

Annabeth rolls her eyes and takes her seat; Jason sits beside her and pulls out a plastic sleeve from his folder handing it to his friend. Annabeth takes it with a smile and looks over his paper ready to go over it and fix some of his mistakes as well as rewrite her half.

"Seriously though, come to the park tomorrow."

Annabeth looks up at him. "Won't I ruin your date?"

Jason chuckles to himself and shakes his head. "It's not a date; a few of us are just going to the park for a picnic."

"Frank getting desperate and running out of ways to spend time with Hazel?" Annabeth suggests placing the plastic sheet inside her binder.

"Yeah, something like that. Percy just wants them to kiss and be done with it already." Annabeth stiffens slightly at the name, her hand moving towards the watch on her wrist she rubs it slightly. "Hopefully they will get together soon though. I feel like Leo might make a move otherwise."

That catches Annabeth's attention. "Leo likes Hazel?"

Jason shakes his head. "Nah I just think he's getting desperate, I think Piper is going to call the quits and try to set him up soon."

Annabeth smirks and pulls out a pen. "What she didn't learn from last year's set up with Leo."

Jason shakes his head with a fond smile. "I don't think Lacy has recovered yet. She did last longer than I thought she would though."

"I'm still shocked she said yes."

"So was Leo."

Annabeth snorts to herself and thinks of Leo, they had been physics partners last year, a class that Annabeth had taken purely for how it looked on her high school transcript. It had turned out to be disastrous, she had spent many sleepless nights going over her work books trying to figure just what the hell was up with Schrödinger's cat and why it was so vital to physics. Leo strangely seemed to understand physics perfectly and was completing senior level questions by the end of their first semester.

"So you're coming right?" Jason asks quickly Mr Barkley has just stumbled into the room a stack of books balanced perfectly on his arm as he leans over his desk.

She bites her lip and looks back at Jason with a frown; a hand touches the watch on her wrist. "Yeah, why not."

* * *

"I can't keep doing this." Annabeth sighs; they are sitting down drinking their coffees at one of Percy's favourite coffee stores.

Percy frowns and runs a hand through his hand. "We are doing fine." He grumbles, she can tell he is getting frustrated, she knows him better than anyone else, just like he knows her more than anyone else. "I don't know what you're talking about."

But he does, he is failing two of his classes because he is spending all his free time with her and she feels too guilty. "A break that's all we need."

He looks like he is going to cry now, but he doesn't instead he clenches his jaw and leans back in his chair.

"After graduation, I promise you. NYU, you and me together."

He doesn't reply, instead he simply stares at the cheap $10 Little Mermaid watch sitting perfectly on her wrist.

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am working on all my other stories and I have a few things that will be coming up soon.**


End file.
